


Steve Pops the Question

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was ready to take the final step. After being rootless for most of his life, he was ready to commit. He knew that this was the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Pops the Question

The course of true love never did run smooth, but there are certain traditional steps along the way. First they had become friends. Okay, well, in the interest of accuracy, _first_ they had drawn on each other. Steve had gotten Danny shot; Danny had slugged Steve in retaliation. Acceptance of the apology was _still_ pending. They had become partners and ( _now_ , _okay_?) they had become friends.

When they finally got their heads out of their asses and realized they could put much more interesting things there, they became lovers. It was explosive. They both came into HQ walking funny. For a month. Kamekona won the pool, although actually he was only the front man for a Certain Person who was too young to gamble. She gave him 20% of her winnings, though. (Ten percent for his help and ten percent not to tell her father.)

Danny moved into Steve’s house. They painted, bought new furniture. Steve had to admit that the modern California King with the memory foam mattress was a lot more comfortable than the old double bed his parents had had. Although Danny was still his favorite pillow.

And now, finally, Steve was ready to take the final step. After being rootless, emotionally as well as physically, for most of his life, he was ready to commit. He realized that spontaneity was _not_ the way to go here. He practiced his lines until he was letter-perfect. Actually, he had memorized this speech months ago, although he would never admit that to Danny.

Steve and Danny were on the lanai, having a beer. The sunset was jewel tones, gold/pink/blue/purple. The tiki torches were lit. Steve knew that this was the moment.

He rose to his feet and pulled Danny up out of his chair. The other man agreeably asked, “Where’re we going, babe?"

“Nowhere. Just … just stand there.”

Steve looked nervous. Okay, fine, Danny could do standing. Obviously, Steve had something--

His thought froze as Steve dropped to one knee in front of him. _Oh_!

“Danno--” Steve stopped and took a quick breath. Danny smiled. He already knew what his answer would be. And Steve went on,

“Danno, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.”

 _What the fuck_?! Danny almost burst out laughing. Almost. Because he realized how huge this was for Steve, who was trying to make himself into the kind of man Danny wanted him to be, a man the detective could respect--and love. So Danny looked down and smiled fondly--and with great love--as Steve continued.

“You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?”

Danny beamed. “Yes. Yes, I do. I do.”

And they all lived happily--and legally--ever after. (The carguments continued, of course. But that was just them.)

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Two proposal stories in a row! I'm getting schmaltzy. Ah, well. Comments much appreciated, and remember: if you can't say anything nice, just leave kudos! Please.


End file.
